


Welcome to the party, pal!

by kamelea



Series: HalLOVEen tales [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Fall 2019 Fic Exchange, F/M, Halloween, NSFW, Smut, make up and get together fic, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelea/pseuds/kamelea
Summary: Amy loses a bet to Gina and has to wear a Halloween costume of her choice. The night takes a surprising turn when Jake sees Amy all dressed up and can barely hold himself together.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: HalLOVEen tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534277
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Welcome to the party, pal!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowninginmyworries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginmyworries/gifts).

> Surprise @drowninginmyworries!!! Here's a bit late Halloween gift for the @b99fandomevents fall fic challenge - you couldn't possibly think I'd leave the smutty Halloween prompt without the proper attention *wink wink*. Hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Again, thank you @AmyDancepantsPeralta for all your help and support and @Kufikiria for showing me the right direction with this one when I was utterly lost <3 you guys are a treasure for this fandom!
> 
> This is a companion fic to this one, but the references are very subtle so you can freely read this fic as a stand-alone I think :) 
> 
> (The title is a John McClane quote from _Die Hard_.)

The night is warm, a fresh pumpkin pie’s smell is in the air, the leaves are creating a carpet full of warm colors on the pavement and Jake is in a great mood. 

He’s on his way to Gina’s annual Halloween party, excited to wear his John McClane costume back after a two-year break and he doesn’t even mind the gentle wind, despite him wearing only a thin undershirt. He has a hoodie in his backpack obviously (but mostly in case Amy gets cold throughout the night, though he doesn’t dare to admit it to himself) but he wants to make a great entrance, a tiny firecracker in his hand prepared to make a boom for him to walk into Gina’s apartment in “almost” flames. _Die Hard_ stylez.

The need to make up for the last year is strong, since Jake didn’t really get to enjoy Halloween then, as he reminisces with a sad smile kicking a chestnut on his way.

Last year’s Halloween he was in such a bad place, he didn’t even wear a costume. Just his trademark dark blue plaid and leather jacket combo and when Gina confronted him about his outfit he said he is dressed up as a cop. In her opinion no one would ever guess it, so as a proof, he showed her he even had a badge on him (and thankfully she wasn’t interested in him that much to notice it was just his regular badge and not a detective one and just let him be, leaving him with a roll of her eyes). Jake watched her walking away with relief, not being in a swinging mood at all that night, coming there only for the free booze. 

It was an overall awful autumn, a depressing downfall after a blissful summer. 

Summer spent with Amy. The same girl he’d met snugged into a shapeless Chewbacca costume on Halloween the year before, whom Jake audaciously dragged into his life. After that party, their first meeting, two years ago from now, he just kept finding himself drifting towards her beaming presence and she didn’t seem to mind. For the most part it was him who would blast her with texts asking to hang out or bang at her door to watch Netflix with her (and Rosa and Gina obviously, since it was Diaz’s account after all). Then their dynamics changed slightly on the night of his birthday, when he worked a night shift almost forgetting about the date and Amy showed up at his door holding a bottle of vodka in left and a huge orange soda in her right hand, the cutest grin formed with her mouth. They went up his roof, and got gleefully tipsy, their giggles disturbing the quiet hours for sure. It was only the beginning of May, nights still being chilly, so Amy nestled into his hoodie, her head resting on his shoulder and for the first time she called Jake her _best friend_, her voice slurred lazily.

And that was the prelude to a paradise followed by almost everyday joined lunches (her favourite meal being an avocado salad and his pizza-bagel), trips to the beach and often staying late to watch the sunset, and drinking cheap beers by the river, surrounded by partying strangers. It was all a build up, feelings and desire bubbling inside them, both too scared and too stupid to acknowledge it sooner, afraid to lose their so satisfying friendship. So when it finally burst out, it happened with a great force. It was just a 10-day vacation with the rest of their group in a small town by the ocean, nights filled with good food, drinks and laughter. And, when it comes to Jake and Amy, full of lingering gazes and flirtatious banters. Eventually they gave in, because it was irresistible, and that one midnight swim in the ocean changed everything. Jake tried to, but failed to forget the sensation of Amy’s thighs encircled around his hips and her hot lips on his, her body pressed to him in a way that made him totally forget about the freezing water.

The best summer of his life. Followed by the worst fall of his life.

As long as it was just them and the beach, him whispering silly jokes into her ear and her kissing his dopey grin off his face, it was all great. But they had to go back, and Amy just got into NYPD and his own career had just started to speed up a bit. It was a lot to take in.

_I think we should get back to just being friends._

And even though Amy’s words hurt, hurt as hell, he agreed. But he was grieving. And the world seemed to join in with his mourning, fall that year being exceptionally rainy and cold, trees losing their leaves quickly and them not being as colorful as Jake would remember. 

_I need some space, Amy._

And she granted his request, just texting him every few days to make sure he’s alright. And he would sulk with a beer in hand, looking at her contact photo, taken the night he’d crashed her apartment to watch _Die Hard_ (just like he had promised), wondering how did they manage to go from strangers, through hanging out constantly best friends to ex-lovers in less than a year. 

And their story turned a whole circle on Halloween, a whole year after their first meeting.

* * *

_Jake’s discreetly observed Amy since the moment she showed up, her also wearing a very simple costume (Gina probably outraged about it too) - just a witch hat and a scarf indicating she’s dressed up as a “Harry Potter” character, and she also doesn’t look like she’s having the time of her life. She’s not talking to anyone, just sips her drink in silence, slowly following Rosa around. The urge to talk to her is strong, craving for her presence after a few weeks of isolating himself from her, their (weird) small talk at the beginning of the party not being enough, so when she exits the room Jake rushes behind her, afraid she left and they’ll lose their chance to make things work._

_He finds her sitting on the steps of Gina’s stairway, her shoulders slumped and cup almost empty. Good thing then he took that wine with him. Her Ravenclaw scarf covers most of her face, making it hard for him to read her expression._

_“May I join this party?” He’s nervous, so he hides it behind a playfully sophisticated tone._

_Amy jolts her head up, surprised, but as soon as she recognizes him a tentative smile appears on her face. She nods and he takes a sit next to her, a safe distance between their bodies. Jake points at the bottle and shoots her a questioning look and she’s quick to stick her plastic cup right on front of him. Looks like she’s also looking forward to drinking her thoughts away._

_They sit in silence, Jake doesn’t know for how long, the noises of the party creating a buzz in the background and his hands sweat. The wine didn’t help much with his nervousness._

_It’s Amy’s loud sniffle that breaks the deadlock. “I’m so sorry. I ruined everything.”_

_He turns his head in her direction, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t apologize. It wasn’t your f-”_

_“It was my fault, Jake.” Her voice is firm and only now she looks him in the eye, her cheeks red and eyes teary. It breaks his heart. “I started it all. It was me who kissed you first.”_

_“I think it was pretty obvious I didn’t mind.” He cuts in, unable to control the smirk that found its way on his face. It’s hard to say whether his comment made Amy think of that night in the ocean, but she hides her face in her hands, smiling and blushing._

_“Stop it, Jake. I’m serious.” But he can still hear the smile in her tone. “It was me who crossed the boundary, only to...” The rest of the sentence dies somewhere in the back of her throat, a miserable snort getting out instead._

_All he ever wanted was for her to be happy - it didn’t change the slightest when she proclaimed her wish for them to remain just friends. And right now she doesn’t seem happy, so Jake immediately feels the need to comfort her. That’s what friends are for anyway._

_“Hey, Ames, come on. No need to cry.” She lifts her head at his mention of the nickname that is reserved for him only and her gaze is somewhat nostalgic, as he’s poking her arm playfully. “We’re still friends.”_

_A sad chuckle escapes her, followed by a single tear and Jake is startled, seeing Amy Santiago crying for the first time. She’s the strongest person he knows, and it’s beyond his comprehension such a superhuman like her would cry over a Jake Peralta. He **has to** put an end to it. He just doesn’t know how yet._

_“Are we?...” She drops her gaze. “We haven’t talked in 3 weeks, Jake.”_

_The sigh that leaves him is heavy and full of pain he’s been carrying around for a while now._

_“True.” _

_“And you have to admit our greeting today was awkward.”_

_Jake grins at the memory of it, genuinely amused, and he sees from the corner of his eye that Amy’s smiling as well. “So awkward. You hugged me with your elbows.”_

_“Hey! You shoved your palm right into my face!” She seems indignant but the huge grin on her face tells otherwise._

_“I wanted to high-five you!”_

_“Well it looked like you were going for a side hug!”_

_Their bodies shake with unrestrained laughter, Amy hiding her mouth behind her hand - a usual gesture of her, and Jake wishes she wouldn’t do that because seeing her smile is the best thing in the world. It’s great, just like old times, him making her laugh and her witty remarks thrown right back at him. He just wants to keep it that way._

_Their laughter fades down and Jake takes a big gulp of that disgusting wine for courage._

_“Look, Ames. Those 17 days of us going... “ he hesitates, “**romantic-stylez** were special. I will cherish them till my last day.” He means it, but there is a blush creeping up his neck and he feels embarrassed by his confession, so he starts spiraling. “If I owned a calendar I would’ve framed those days. Golden frame. I think it may be my biggest accomplishment ever. Nothing will ever beat it. My grandkids will be sick of hearing stories about you and-”_

_“Shut it, Pineapples!” Amy punches his arm, hard, clearly amused and only that shuts him up eventually. Though not entirely._

_“My point is, Ames, as much as it was great, I just miss hanging out with you, sending you stupid memes and hearing about whatever TED talk you went to.” She smiles sadly, staring him right in the eye, her own still a bit glassy and scoots closer to him on their step. “I just miss my friend.”_

_“Me too.” Her whisper almost indistinguishable._

_“So... friends? For realz this time?”_

_“For realz.”_

_She bumps their cups together in a timid toast and Jake couldn’t be more happy to drink to this. _

_“Just for the record, this low-maintenance cop costume is toit.”_

_Jake just grins. **See, Gina? Amy gets it.** _

And that way Jake and Amy managed to save their friendship. It was both strong and fragile paradoxically, and they had to be wary, but on most part things got back to where they’ve been before summer.

And now, as their third Halloween together is about to happen Jake’s wondering what this time it will bring around. He’s optimistic, all of his best friends are going to be there, Gina allowed him to wear his John McClane costume (saying that a two-year break is actually enough of a hiatus), and he couldn’t have been happier. Especially since Amy lost a bet to Gina once again apparently, just like that memorable Halloween two years ago and Jake’s looking forward to a whole night of teasing her about whatever nightmare Gina’s forced her to wear. It’s going to be a great night, he can feel it in his bones, as he’s jumping up the stairs leading to Linetti’s apartment.

Jake’s grinning madly, opening the front door, his firecracker doing the exact effect he hoped for it to make, and shouts like a maniac “Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker!”

The smoke scratches his throat, there are still a few weak sparks stifling on the floor, but he can see the disappointed look on Rosa’s face and Gina’s wide eyes, and it makes his beam only grow wider. That’s exactly the reaction he was hoping for. 

“Wasn’t it the coolest thing e-”

“DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND, PERALTA?!” 

Oh, it’s even better than he’s imagined. Amy’s here. And she must be _outraged_ right now. Fuming Santiago is the most amusing one.

He turns his head eagerly towards the direction Amy’s shout came from, his toothy smile still in place, but it gets washed away instantly once his gaze lands on her silhouette. An audible gasp leaves him without his intention.

She stands in the door to Gina’s room, a deep furrow on her face, almost undetectable though under the big wig of curls in a chestnut shade. Her hands rest on her hips, covered with a long red blazer, which has the deepest cleavage. Jake’s imagination immediately raises an alert question whether there is even a piece of clothing underneath it. Right under _well exposed_, there’s no point in denying that, bosom a black belt is flexed tightly marking Amy’s waist in the most alluring way. The black skirt is practically indistinguishable under the blazer, so short it barely reaches her mid-thigh. And that means that Amy’s slender legs are revealed, blood pounding in Jake’s ears at the sight of a small mole right above her left knee, neatly placed on her inner thigh. It makes him remember exactly the circumstances of the last time he’d seen it and that image makes his blood pump in the lower regions of his body. Her calves are tensed, their outline even more sexy somehow, because of the black heels she’s wearing. He swallows, trying to turn his gaze towards her face instead of raking his eyes over her body like a creep, but it’s a hard task, and when he eventually manages to do it, it takes him more than a second to recover from the view.

A view of Amy Santiago dressed up as Holly Genaro. And a sultry one, if he may add.

This night just took a turn he did not expect in his wildest dreams.

* * *

“How do you like the costume I got for Amy?”

Gina appears from nowhere, and Jake jumps hearing her voice, busted, since for the last few minutes he’s been ogling Amy. Despite him trying not to.

Usually, Jake has a very short attention span. Some may even call it ADHD. He focuses on one thing only for his attention to be drawn to something completely different seconds later. It’s a really annoying trait in his everyday life, especially at work, him always struggling to keep his concentration sharp. And now, as he could really use that skill of his to distract easily, it’s nowhere to be found, his eyes always eventually finding Amy’s form in the crowd, detecting the smallest details of her outfit.

Like the way the blazer graces the curve of her hips and how her necklace falls into the line of her breasts. Her makeup being different from usual, lips in a bolder shade and her cheeks colored with peachy blush. For some reason, his mind plants an image of her lipstick smudged on her cheek and he almost can feel the taste of the blueberry chap stick she’s been using last summer. And just for a beat of his heart his imagination goes wild.

Her wet hair sticking to her face.

Eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

The water almost cooling down his desire, but failing when her lips land on his.

The sensation of her skin under his touch.

That turquoise bikini hanging from the lamp on his nightstand.

Jake shakes those thoughts away, suddenly feeling a strong need for a bucket of ice-cold water.

“I hate you, Gina.” He growls.

“You pronounce _‘I love you’_ in a funny way. Make sure you say it right once Amy’s on the receiving end, sweetie.” Gina’s lips twist in a mischievous smile and Jake doesn’t appreciate it.

“Don’t push it.” His glare doesn’t seem to have an effect on his friend, who dances away, chuckling suspiciously.

It’s not the first time he finds himself daydreaming about Amy. Despite them being on friendly terms for a year now, and actually succeeding at it, them bonding more and more every day, Jake would sometimes let his thoughts wander in the wrong direction. And he feels like the biggest jerk for doing so, but what is he supposed to do, those memories of intimacy - both physical and emotional - with Amy Santiago for 17 days being the best ones he’s had for the longest time?

And that outfit today is only making things worse, her creamy legs being in the open for his eyes, as well as her kissable neck, not to mention the cleavage. There is also that belt. And it makes him go nuts, that stupid desire to unbuckle it and throw it away from her precious body.

Jake’s pants start to get a bit tight, breath quickens and his neck burns. He desperately needs to cool down - time for a drink.

He walks over to the alcohol section, but is too deep in his thoughts to actually choose something. It’s hard not to torment himself with those thoughts, that this kind of images that are now appearing in his mind might actually screw up things in the worst possible way. And he would never want that. Things have been good between them, so good, really. His feelings for Amy Santiago locked up in a squeaky but solid drawer in the back of his mind, dusty but not entirely forgotten. A drawer he’s scared to open, after that awful fall of heartbreak a year ago. But sometimes it’s tempting, to just open it and welcome those feelings, all his _romantic-stylez_ wishes regarding Amy.

Boy, he’s deep in it.

His gaze once again falls on his best friend (and friend only, as he needs to remind himself constantly throughout this evening) and he catches Amy eyeing him. And not for the first time tonight. She shoots him a small smile from the other side of the room and turns her attention back to a group dressed up as Avengers, who are in a middle of a heated debate. The dreamy smile finds its way on Jake’s face without him even thinking about it as he’s wondering what might’ve caught Amy’s attention related to his persona. He assumes she may be feeling a bit overwhelmed surrounded with so many strangers, since she doesn’t like big crowds, and she’s been only looking for some friendly face for comfort. 

Jake doesn’t let the dirty part of his mind speak in that matter.

He turns his attention back to the not so elaborate collection of alcohols, and is just about to pour himself a bit of tequila to shush his screaming heart (and not only that part of his body) when someone grabs his bicep.

“Have you already tried my famous _Autumn Harvest Punch_?” Amy’s voice startles him, way too much given the circumstances, and he hopes the blush on his neck is not that obvious. 

She’s standing close, so close the cleavage is in perfect position for him to take a peek but Jake’s a gentleman, so he doesn’t. He grins at her cheerfully, trying his best to hide his awkwardness. “I don’t see any punch around here.”

“Yeah, Gina put it in the kitchen. Next to the window. Behind the curtain. I think she’s not happy with me bringing it over.”

And he has an idea what could be the reason behind it, but he doesn’t say anything and being the great friend that he is, he encourages Amy to let him try it. Friendship is about sacrifices, even as horrible ones as trying one of Amy’s attempts to do something that is food related.

Amy grabs his hand, giving him nearly a heart attack, his blood suddenly going crazy in his veins, and pulls him towards the kitchen. Now he has the perfect observation point for admiring the lower part of her body and he’s a gentleman, but he’s also weak, so he takes a quick glance. The mole is still there and Jake’s jaw clenches at the images his dirty mind is offering him. They squeeze their way through the crowd to make it to the _huge_, as Jake observes once they get to the kitchen, bowl of Amy’s punch and his stomach is already twisting unpleasantly as if rioting against the drink. She pours him a whole cup and Jake’s smile falters seeing the portion. Her eyes are big and hopeful though, so Jake squints his eyes and takes a big gulp.

Not spitting it right back into the cup is an accomplishment he’s proudest of. The punch is awful, too sweet yet too bland at the same time and the taste doesn’t cover the alcohol at all - it’s ridiculously strong.

“Wow, what a... richness of flavours.” It’s hard to hide the twist of his mouth, but he tries anyway grinning widely. Anything not to hurt Amy’s feelings.

“Do you like it?” 

“Yhmmmm.” He nods his head frantically, for her not to spot the lie in his eyes. Attempt failed.

“Liar. It’s disgusting, isn’t it?” She growls and drops her head in a defeated manner. “I guess joining all the fall flavours was not my best idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well there’s pumpkin pulp, caramel syrup, cinnamon, cranberry juice, apple cider, pear cider-”

“But it’s too strong for just cider.” Jake cuts in, afraid to hear the rest of the ingredients.

“Yeah, that’s because I added a ton of gin like an hour ago when I realized it’s disgusting, hoping it’ll either mix well or kill the other aromas.”

Her head is still down, but Jake can see the pout on her face and she sounds so blue, he feels sad himself. He even forgets for a second about the outfit and the _distracting_ proximity.

“Oh, come on.” He nudges her shoulder with his finger but it has little effect. “Once everyone is drunk enough, they’ll want to drink even more and that will be your moment to shine.” His finger moves from its place on the blazer to flick her nose in a way that her head moves upwards. He draws his hand back hurriedly just when he realizes what he’s done and his eyes are met with a slightly shocked impression on his friend’s face. They stare at each other for few beats too long and Jake can feel his gaze drifting to some other parts of Amy’s silhouette than just face, because she’s close and he’s awfully _weak_. Eventually, he turns his gaze away, feeling the heat creeping up his neck again as _the_ thoughts come back again, and points at the bowl full of punch. His voice is thick and hoarse when he finally speaks up after what must’ve been an eternity.

“Let’s move this to the proper drink’s section.”

* * *

After placing the bowl of punch in its designated place, Amy offered him another cup with a drink, one she hasn’t had anything to do with, to make up for the horrible experience and somehow they eventually find each other back in the same place they sat throughout the whole Halloween party two years ago. They chat about basic things, regular catch up with a friend, like her proudly describing her latest arrest and Jake excitedly telling her about a new pizza at Sal's. Obviously she feels a need then to remind him it's unhealthy to eat pizza at display temperature (which makes him smile too soft for his own liking) to what he retorts the food at their school's cafeteria was always at display temperature. And that takes them back to their schooldays, making fun of the teachers (and even though Amy does not agree with all his jabs, she laughs at every one of them and Jake’s stomach jumps every time hearing it) and Jake is having such a good time, just hanging out with his best friend, for a moment not focusing at all on the fact how much skin her costume exposes.

“You know Gina set us up again for the matching costumes contest, right?” Amy plays with the hem of her blazer and Jake gets so distracted _again_ he barely gets the question. But he does and a wave of embarrassment overflows him. There is a clear context to Gina’s actions and Jake just hopes it didn’t make Amy uncomfortable.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about Gina. Thankfully no one really cares about the contest.” His smile is supposed to be reassuring, but she nods awkwardly with a weird look on her face, her lips in a thin line.

“By the way, how do I look like in this costume, _Die Hard_ specialist?” Amy wiggles her eyebrows at him and suddenly all air disappeared from Jake’s lungs. He probably looks pretty dumb right now with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

“Noice. Smort. Toity-toit.” He clears his throat. “Definitely... true to the original.”

Next to them lays a whole package of gummies and he grabs them, sugar much needed in this moment of nervousness. He almost misses the frown on Amy’s face.

“Can I ask you something, Jake?” His mouth is full of spider-shaped jelly candy, so he only nods. “How come you remembered me? You know, from high school? We never talked.” He’s still chewing, and she looks as if she was hesitating but in the end she adds “What caught your attention?”

“Why would you ask this now?” Jake’s slightly surprised she’d bring it up now, and what is even more curious is that his question causes a very cute blush to appear on Amy’s cheeks. Her brows go slightly up and it takes her a second to give him an answer.

“Just...we were talking about school and I guess that’s what made me think of it.” she shrugs.

Jake smiles at the now slightly dusted memory.

It was the beginning of his sophomore year, he was obviously late to class and it was weird that when he finally dropped at his desk, the English teacher looked at him in a rather bizarre fashion. He ignored her, knowing she’s not his biggest fan and actually started paying attention to what was going on - a girl giving a passionate presentation about something called _Harry Potter_ book series. She had huge grandma glasses and tight ponytail, but overall she looked quite adorable, getting excited over a stupid book. 

“Books are not stupid, Jake.” Amy says, not looking at him, a gentle blush at the top of her cheeks. His only answer to her remark is a smirk with a raised brow and he goes on with his story.

The presentation was pretty long, but Jake got completely drown into the world of magic, surprised he managed to keep his attention for so long. The structure of the slides was well thought through and the change of her tone while speaking made wonders to Jake’s short attention span. This girl was good at this stuff. And she loved Harry Potter so much it was ridiculous.

This girl turned out to be Amy Santiago, as Jake found out once the teacher praised the good presentation and said it’s the perfect example for the rest of the class. Since it’s a project for the whole group. Due to the end of the semester. And it was only first week. 

And then Jake realized he came to the wrong class. He already had this assignment a year ago.

“It took you a whole hour to see it wasn’t your class?!” The horror is evident on Amy’s face, even though high school is ancient history now, and Jake just shrugs with a goofy face.

“But, I did go to the library to borrow _Harry Potter_ after your presentation. You really made me wanna read it.” A huge beam grows on Amy’s face and Jake’s heart makes a somersault in his chest. “It took me two years to finish the first one. I’m on number three right now.”

And as she laughs at him, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes, Jake freezes. What a fool he was, thinking he could get over Amy Santiago.

All those times his heart would beat faster with her arms encircled around him in a friendly hug. Him trying to ignore the pang of jealousy seeing random guys trying their shot with her. The need to stop whenever they would enter a dangerous territory of flirty banters, because it just takes one step too far for a disaster. The way he would feel so much better sensing the faint trace of her smell on his hoodie, the one she borrows constantly. Him cherishing their friendship and respecting it dearly, because it was the biggest treasure in his life. Ignoring his heart’s callings and letting it stay broken. 

That drawer in the far corner of his mind makes a loud creak. 

“You’re quiet. It’s weird.” The girl all his thoughts are focused on and her only squints her eyes at him, inspecting him carefully. “You okay?”

“Yup, I’m cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt.”

_Except that I’m in love with you. Big time._

* * *

“Guess which couple won the prize for best matching costumes?”

Jake pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a calming breath, seeing Gina approaching. She’s smiling widely, but it’s twisted as if she knew something no one else does. 

“Your amazing costumes earned 271 votes.” She wiggles her eyebrows at them excitedly.

“How is that even possible, Gina?” Amy crosses her arms, her authority tone on (as if she wasn’t tormenting him enough).

“There is this weird guy at your work, Jake, you probably don’t even know him - the one who looks like a Mervyn’s commercial-”

“You mean Charles? Gina, we hang out with him like every Friday night.” 

Ever since Jake started working at the Nine-Nine Charles Boyle became his at-all-times companion, even outside of work, joining Jake’s circle of friends without anyone’s invite. But he was a good guy and no one minded his company. 

“We do?” She looks genuinely confused and Jake actually believes she might not remember him. “Anyway, the guy’s kinda obsessed with you two and like 95% of the votes were his.”

“How? He’s not even here, he had to go to his evil wife’s friends’ party.” Jake points out.

“Well he dropped by to give his votes.”

Gina’s story seems kinda stretched and Jake squints his eyes, examining her, but she just drops the prize between them, and laughs ominously. He doesn’t even spare a look at the reward, totally embarrassed enough without the knowledge what it might be.

“Why would you even do that?” A wave of nostalgia overflows him as he realizes that exactly two years ago he asked his best friend the exact same question.

“Because. I. Find. It. Funny. How many times do I have to explain?”

The prize is a fake golden cup, full of condoms.

* * *

It’s way past midnight, some guests moving to party somewhere else but most of them just diving into a drunken haze, reminding Jake of an army of weirdly dressed zombies, and with Billie Eilish playing in the background it creates the perfect spooky mood. Amy’s disappeared in Linetti’s room a while ago, Gina and Rosa are probably making out on the roof or something and Jake feels kinda left out. He downs the remains of his drink and moves towards the bottles to make a decision whether he should drink more. He didn’t have much alcohol tonight, he and Amy not moving from their spot for two hours straight, but he reaches for orange soda instead. And that’s when he spots the bowl with Amy’s punch. It’s empty.

She’s going to be so happy. She might even do her dorky dance.

Just the single thought of delivering her such good (and silly) news makes Jake beam. He rushes to Gina’s room and knocks on the door excitedly. Completely unprepared for what’s to come. The door open and Amy shows, still dressed up in her outfit but lacking the wig and heels. The blazer is slightly open, her hair is pinned messily, and her lips’ shade looks now much more natural.

His brain short circuits. This is so much more _Amy_ than before. 

Her lips move, there is sound resonating in the air but all Jake can focus on is holding himself from kissing her right there, right now. That would be a bad idea.

“Why did you get rid of the wig?” He asks suddenly, the difficulty to speak surprising him.

Her eyes, as he now notices are slightly red but there is a spark of determination flashing in them. “I figured it’s not really serving its purpose.”

“What purpose?”

She doesn’t answer his question directly, just rests her side on the door frame and a heavy sigh leaves her, her gaze avoiding his own.

“When Gina showed me what costume she prepared for me, I could’ve said no. But I didn’t.” She looks up. “Any ideas why?”

Jake doesn’t nod but nor does he shake his head.

She lowers her gaze again, her fingers occupied with toying with a button “I guess...” She pauses and when her head raises Jake spots them glistening. “I just wanted to catch your attention.” 

A huge beam grows on Jake’s face, him being incapable of stopping it, and Amy looks offended, her brows furrowed adorably.

“_You_ wanted to catch _my_ attention?” Jake can’t help it, he finds it funny, so he doesn’t stop grinning.

Could she mean what he thinks she means?

“Okay, I get it. No need to be mean about it, Jake.”

She tries to move past him, but he steps to the side to block her way. Her head rises and Amy’s visibly angry, a frown on her face, pursed lips and all. The smile is no longer there on Jake’s face as well, him going through a heated debate in his head, but when he sees a single tear escaping her eye, he does exactly what he wanted to do last year seeing that droplet going down her cheek. 

He wipes the tear with his thumb, and rests his palm on the side of her head, his fingers tingling as they sink into Amy’s silk hair.

“You never lost it.” She looks confused by his words, and maybe a little dazed so he clarifies. “My attention.” He holds on to the last strings of his bravery and closes the distance between them.

Her lips don’t taste like blackberry, but they’re as soft and welcoming as he remembered. His hand lands on the small of her back, and he brings her closer, their bodies smashing together. And Amy opens her mouth for him, her arms encircle his neck and her nails scratch their way through his scalp, so yes, thank God, _this is_ what she meant. The kiss is hunger in its purest state and Jake doesn’t even know how both of his palms suddenly got under that red blazer finding a silk top underneath. It’s getting hard to breath, but Jake doesn’t want to let go, he doesn’t want this moment to stop because that would bring them back, back to...

“Sorry, is this room free?” 

Jake jolts his head up, totally caught off guard, for a second even forgetting where he is, and he sees a couple, the girl’s makeup smeared all over her face and the guy’s costume being slightly riffled. Their purpose is obvious. 

“No, clearly occupied!” 

Amy’s words are unexpected, and Jake doesn’t even have the time to show his shock, because she’s pulling him, strongly, by his fake bullet belt inside Gina’s room. The door close, key gets turned in the lock and all of a sudden it’s them only, Jake and Amy alone in the room, and the awareness of that hangs heavily between them. Her hand is still on his chest, she can feel the rigid beating of his heart for sure, and when her head uplifts and meets his gaze he could swear he felt some kind of magic for a moment.

They look at each other in silence, catching their breaths and when they finally move, they do it simultaneously, their lips meeting again in the middle. It’s crazy how all their reservations and worries suddenly don’t seem to matter anymore in a moment of heated passion and a big comeback of suppressed feelings. 

Jake’s hands hurriedly roam all over Amy’s body, as if checking the reality of the situation, and when her lips move to his ear and neck kissing him sweetly no more proof is needed. Even though he enjoys her actions greatly, he needs more of her lips’ taste - after all, he has been dreaming about them for more than a year. And when their lips lock once again in a kiss, surprisingly it’s a gentle one and not as rushed as the previous ones, him tracing a lazy line with his tongue on her upper lip. Her moan vibrates through his nerves, his blood’s on the verge of boiling, but instead of doing some kind of cool, sexy move Jake just grins into Amy’s lips.

“Why are you smiling?” She asks, not breaking the kiss.

“I’m just really happy this is happening.” Both of his hands land on the sides of her head, him deepening the kiss, hoping she can feel how happy he is indeed through his actions. 

They get lost in the moment and suddenly Jake’s calves hit something hard, thus he loses his balance pulling Amy down with him, his back hitting the mattress of Gina’s bed. They land not so gracefully, Amy’s thigh now right on his groin, and Jake groans at the impact for obvious reasons. She smirks at him with her brow raised, but he wipes the smile off immediately, gripping her thighs and moving her in a way she’s now straddling him. The skin on her legs is soft and the urge for slide his hand up and down is too strong for him to resist. Not that she minds. They both gasp when his palms cup her butt. Her fingers trace a line under his clothing up his chest, but unexpectedly she changes course and moves back down.

This is going into a dangerous direction.

“Ames…” The words he’s about to say are important but so are the sounds Amy keeps making, so his fingers don’t stop playing in the area of the hem of her top. “I don’t want to just… hook up.” It’s a bit muffled, him sucking on Amy’s neck, but she gets him. She always does.

“Good. Me neither.” As if invited, his palms dive under the fabric. Amy whimpers. “You know what was the bet I had with Gina?”

He shakes his head and helps Amy get out of her blazer.

“She dared me to let you go. To look her in the eye and tell her I don’t have feelings for you and I’m ready to give up on you.” His John McClane undershirt lands somewhere in the corner of Gina’s little practice dance floor. “As you can see I lost.”

They’re so close their noses touch and Jake’s not sure if Amy can see the entirety of his mischievous grin.

“You couldn’t give up on me, huh, Santiago?” He rolls them so that now Amy is underneath him and dips to give her lips a quick peck, choosing to ignore the roll of her eyes at his cocky tone. “Good thing then I also couldn’t give up on you. I’m physically incapable of getting over you, Amy.”

Her skin smells of cinnamon, and her hair fall in a cascade when he unclasps the pin. This time Jake lets his hands roam more exploratory, discovering her curves anew. He moves down her neck with the kisses, makes a longer stop on her collarbone that has been alluringly annoying all night, and goes further down, until he’s met with the fabric of her top. His head tilts to look Amy in her eye.

“Are we even allowed to do this?”

“What do you mean? I don’t know what’s Gina’s policy on other people boinking on her bed.”

He chuckles at the term she used for sex (but his stomach flips at her being so straightforward about it) and rushes with an explanation. “I mean us. Shouldn’t there be first a long talk, where we explain our feelings and expectations, set the boundaries for a comfort zone in this relationship and then rebuild it slowly?”

They look at each other in silence and Amy seems conflicted. “Wow, did you actually read the therapeutic books I left in your apartment?” He only read the introductions, but he doesn’t find it necessary to share this info right now. “Somehow I’m now even more attracted to you.” She pulls him in and kisses him passionately, all his concerns already forgotten. Unexpectedly, she breaks the contact and looks at him intently. “Do you want this?”

“Obviously I want this, but like... the whole _romantic-stylez_ package.”

A smile grows on Amy’s face, wide and beautiful, and the drawer in the back of Jake’s mind is now throwing all of that feelings related stuff out, overflowing the man with affection towards the woman lying underneath him.

“I missed you.” Jake whispers straight into her lips, and they close on him, their sweetness and softness welcoming him once again.

“I missed you more.” Her lips form a smirk and Jake spots her teasing tone.

“I doubt it, but I’m gonna give you this one, because in a second we’ll be throwing bets at each other. And I guess we have better things to do.” He offers her his goofy smile and she takes his face in her hands to seal this again-found intimacy.

From there on, Jake’s in heaven. He gets to kiss the silk skin of Amy’s stomach, once she lets go of the top, and his hands are exploring the insides of her thighs. The voices she makes are rewarding music, the scratch of her nails is teasingly alluring and his senses are on high alert. The pants are getting really _uncomfortable_ though. His right hand moves from the lower part of her body up to cup her breast, but that’s not enough, so he takes a risk to unclasp her bra with one hand only. 

He’s an adult, a grown man and police officer. He can do it.

All the gods of Halloween must have his back tonight because he does it and he does it _smoothly_. And while he’s focusing on her left nipple, sucking and nipping it gently, Amy makes a move on his belt, and a very bold one. She unbuckles it in one swift motion, her palm sinks inside and grabs his now _very sensitive_ length. He can’t say he’s proud of the long growls that are emerging from him now, but Amy seems to be very satisfied with the effect her stroking movements are causing. 

Jake’s been on the edge all night, if she keeps going the fun may be spoiled. 

So he pulls back slightly, takes her hand and gives each of her finger a kiss, his other hand going up Amy’s thigh under the skirt. His fingers finally reach her hips, his thumb grazing the fabric of her underwear. She shudders underneath him and jerks her pelvis into his palm, her need clear. It’s getting hard for Jake to keep himself together, this amazing view in front of him and her body willing for his touch. He lowers his head, leaving a trace of butterfly kisses on his way, rolls the skirt up and finally lets his mouth stop in a spot he’s been thinking all night long. That mole.

Amy’s moans grow louder and for Jake’s ears they start to sound impatient. He smiles into the skin of her thighs and rushes to comply to Amy’s unspoken plea. His eyes never leave her face as his mouth kisses off her juices, the grip of her fist strong on his curls. He takes his time, his tongue slowly tracing patterns, trying to give her the same arousal he’s been dealing with tonight. She comes rather unexpectedly, Jake had still a few moves up his sleeve, and he freezes awestruck by the beauty of the moment.

From there on the rest happens in some kind of amazing and steamy haze.

Amy pulls him firmly in for a kiss, a long one and full of passion and he gets so vulnerable in that moment, completely fixated on her and her only that when she rolls them to be on top, it takes him a second to register that. Suddenly his pants are gone as well, Amy’s hips are under his palms and she’s straddling his abdomen. Still wearing that skirt, if the situation itself wasn’t hot enough.

“Shouldn’t we… make use of the contest prize?” It’s a poor attempt of a joke, but his mind is really occupied right now. 

“Actually, I’m on the pill.” 

“But last time… you know, when we… you said you always use at least two forms of contraception. You even showed me your binder about birth control, remember?”

It’s adorable, Jake thinks, how she gets flustered over her nerdiness. 

When she looks up at him again there is a timid smile dancing at the corners of her mouth. “I trust you. So if it’s okay with you-” 

Jake gets overwhelmed with all kinds of positive emotion and he wants to pour his heart out to her there, but all he does is kiss her sweetly on the mouth, stopping her mid sentence. 

No more words are needed, when she lowers herself onto him, her walls clenching around him. They don’t move right away - Jake brings her down into his embrace, their bodies clasped together, and they both vibrate with the beating of his heart. He keeps her tucked safely in his arms, their gazes locked, and he moves from underneath her, knowing this non obvious angle is one she enjoys a lot.

The pace is slow, lazy even, their moans and whimpers muffled by affectionate kisses. It’s so hot, in a way Jake has never experienced before, all their waiting and longing expressed by the tenderness of their movements. 

She’s getting close, Jake can feel it, and when she sighs into his lips _”Jake, please.”_ there’s nothing left for him to do than grant her wishes. When she comes, her body trembling all over him, her screaming his name into his collarbone, her walls tightened in a grip of pleasure he’s done. Just give him a second and he could die a happy man. 

Actually it takes him more than one second to calm down from the high, the force of his climax being a surprise to him, and he couldn’t be more alive having his dream girl in his arms, her also cooling down from their heated moment of loving passion. Jake throws a blanket they’ve been lying on so far on their bodies, the sweat cold on their skin now, and Amy nestles into his body. It’s peaceful and it’s good and Jake can’t stop the dreamy beam from growing on his face.

“You know this time you’re stuck with me for realz?” Despite the warmth spreading now in his chest, he still needs some guarantee he didn’t imagine it all.

“For realz?” There it is, that mocking tone again and Jake smirks hearing it. “Geez, I guess this means I’m your girlfriend now or something.”

“Yes, I’m afraid you are my _girlfriend_.” Wow, this really rolls of his tongue. Feels good to say it.

“Okay, but I have one condition - you are my boyfriend then.”

Her expression is theatrically serious and Jake grins at her goofily, utterly blissful. “Sounds like the best deal to me.”

They melt into another kiss, tender and affectionate, relishing in their intimacy. It feels so good to kiss Amy again so freely, them more open now and honest with each other than ever before. Maybe they needed that year of being _just_ friends again, for their bond to grow. 

Their kiss turns more passionate, with Amy nipping on his upper lip and his hands start to caress her skin delicately, forming goosebumps on their way, so the disappointment is huge once they get interrupted by loud banging on the door and Gina’s vicious screams.

“Get out of there you horny cats! My room is tainted now!” She whines. “Please don’t tell me my bed is gonna be contaminated!”

“We are very neat and civil, we would never do something like that!” Amy’s brows go up her forehead, her clearly indignant by the accusation.

“Title of our sex tape? Also, a huge lie Santiago.” He whispers straight to her ear with a smirk.

“By “that” I meant mess - we’re cleaning this up afterwards, Peralta.”

“How am I this crazy about you? Doesn’t matter, I am.” He grins. The kiss Amy gives him in return is sweet and completely deafens Gina’s bangs and screams. They die after a while, the nasty names she called them causing nothing but stifled laughs from the couple. 

And hours later, when Amy’s head rests on his chest and they’re tucked in bed back in her apartment, Jake replays all the events happening that night and eventually, as he drifts slowly to sleep he comes to a realization that out of three, this Halloween was the best one.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really struggling with this one but I hope you liked this one :) again, so happy I got to write for you Z!
> 
> Kudos and comments brighten my day <3 you can also come and talk to me on tumblr, I'm @kamekamelea


End file.
